Hoshi no Suna
by L1v
Summary: (FFU, ONE SHOT, Makenshi-centric) Memories invade Makenshi while he battles Omega.


Disclaimer: 'Final Fantasy: Unlimited' belongs to Square/GONZO. 'Hoshi no Suna' is a song by Japanese Music Sensation Camui MS Gackt. Don't mind the lyrics, though. Even if majority of it fits the mood, the only thing I'm after is the tune. However, I couldn't entitle this fic as 'Hoshi no Suna (instrumental version)'.   
  
Hoshi no Suna  
  
By: Liv   
  
The clouds loudly stormed and lightning angrily slashed the deep moonless night. Another loud thunder exploded and rain beat down harder and stronger on the once green hill.   
  
A figure in white stopped from his walk, his feet's soles muddy. He look up, expressionless light green eyes surveying the dark skies, unblinded by the rain and the lightning that crackled.   
  
Thunder boomed.   
  
He closed his eyes, succumbing into his own soft silence. His white clothes were drenched but he did not freeze or shiver in the bitingly cold wind.   
  
To him, this was nothing unusual.   
  
To him...this coldness was his soul...   
  
+++++  
  
"Makenshi-dono~"   
  
The swordsman stopped from his steps and waited until the Count's most trusted Deathlord had completely risen from the floor. "Oscar." He spoke.   
  
"Going somewhere?" Despite his monotonic white mask, there was definitely the tone of malicious delight in his voice.   
  
"To look for Omega." Makenshi's eyes looked behind him where he could see the boneless figure.   
  
Oscar bowed lowly. "Makenshi-dono is very loyal to Hakushaku-sama." Then he rose a little. "But...for a hidden purpose?"   
  
Makenshi knew better than to show his surprise. Oscar may be an ally as they both wore for the Count. But to him--Oscar is a formidable opponent.   
  
A most formidable opponent.   
  
"What do you mean?"   
  
Oscar laughed as he stood up. He started once more. "Makenshi-dono was found in the Court of Gaudium. All wounded and weeping...calling someone whom he had lost."   
  
*Someone whom I had lost...*  
  
'Niisama! Welcome back!'  
  
*Niisama...*   
  
"A poor clueless soul whose world was destroyed." Oscar shook his head in pity, body bent once more. "But," He stood. "Makenshi-dono is strong. The destruction of his world is nothing to himmm..." He started to return to the floor through a deep black pool. "Good luckkk..."   
  
Makenshi waited until he disappeared, then looked up, closing his eyes. *Niisama...!*  
  
+++++   
  
Once more, he was walking, growing impatient while he looked for the monster that had escape. It would have been better if he had flown. The monster would definitely be easier to spot.   
  
Lest he would want to be struck by lightning.   
  
But he did not care. His life no longer proved precious to him. No one would care if he were to die.   
  
But to die by just lightning...is definitely something he did not aim for.   
  
And there is the job to finish.   
  
And afterwhich, he can die, return to the people who had left him to live alone.   
  
~~~~~  
  
"I'm back!" The long red-haired man closed the door of their warm home behind him with a cheery voice and a bright smile, sword held low.   
  
"Niisama!" From behind the wall, a lean boy threw his book to the floor and rushed towards his brother, arms open. "Welcome back!" He wrapped his arms around the man and let go immediately, looking up with a bright smile. His head bowed and eyes closed as his elder brother ruffled his hair.  
  
"Did you behave?" The man lifted his red weapon onto his shoulder and walked.   
  
"Unn!" The ecstatic boy turned around and followed his brother behind him to the living room.   
  
"That's good." The elder man bent to take the book on the floor. "And what's this you're reading?" He stood up, looking at it.  
  
"The history of swordsmanship!"  
  
"Swordsmanship?" The red-haired man studied the book, holding the spine while his thumb was inside the book, in between pages.  
  
"I wanted to understand what Niisama is trying to do." The younger brother said meekly, as if he wanted to his brother to be proud of him. Then there was a sad frown. "...Niisama, you're not studying books with me anymore..."  
  
He laughed softly and closed the book. "Otouto yo..." He bent low, looking right into the eyes of his brother. "Shishou has an errand to run later. Then I will be free. And I will tell you everything that I have learned."  
  
The boy's eyes sparkled, no longer wearing a sad face. "Really??" His mouth left a wide smile on.  
  
The elder brother nodded. "Now let's have some lunch and go to the garden where we can talk. I'll also show you some of the skills I've learned." He spoke as he stood up and started to the dining hall.  
  
Excited, the boy gave a squealing response and followed his brother with a jog.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"You've finally decided it is time to die." He watched the monstrous being, it's purple light fluctuating. It was like a snake slowly being petrified with huge thorns and one eye--the crystal.  
  
The one he was after.  
  
His mask opened sideways and he breathed in the air, causing the area to become foggy. He felt his sword unbuckle itself from the back of his belt and listened to it twirl above him, blade pointed to the skies. His hand held the hilt, then brought the sword in front of him. "I will not lose you again--"  
  
The crystal shone a blinding light, bringing about blasting wind and a shrieking noise.  
  
"Ugh!!!" He struck the sword on the grasses, bearing the pain tearing through his skin.  
  
+++++  
  
"YOU WHAT?!"  
  
"H, Hakushaku-sama! Please let us explain--"  
  
Makenshi's eyes remained closed and head bowed as the spoon of the Count flew towards the head of the Deathlord to his right. He was unbothered by the negative words the Count is giving them and the Deathlords asking to explain themselves.  
  
Deep inside, he was disgusted--bored of all its senselessness.  
  
For once in his whole life, he had felt free, then. Away from all the ugliness around him...inside the court.  
  
He wished he had not returned...  
  
He regretted to have dedicated his life to his mission...  
  
"And you, Makenshi?!"  
  
His eyes opened as he looked up to see the furious and impatient count, tapping his golden fork on his plate and carrying his head by his fist. Everyone else was shaking and frightened except for the swordsman and Oscar.  
  
"What have you to say for yourself?"  
  
Makenshi closed his eyes, again. "I apologize."  
  
The Count was about to spit back but the very act of Makenshi not explaining himself was different. It had only calm him. "...fine! I'll give you all another chance!" Then came the different acts of gratefulness. "But the next time you fail to find Omega...!" The Count acted bored as all of them swore to do their best and catch Omega on behalf of his name.  
  
Except Makenshi.  
  
Then they were dismissed.  
  
Oscar bowed and faced the silent man from his position. "As expected from Makenshi-dono."  
  
*As expected...?*  
  
+++++  
  
He flew towards Omega and slashed twice, wounding once more the monster as he flew pass it. The storm grew, its wind and rain stinging the swordsman's fresh wounds. He turned around and took a bottle from his belt. Slowly, he lifted it to his mouth and chanted. "All things...depart to my beautiful melody!" He threw the bottle up, looking at it. "Nocturne of Glowing White!"  
  
The bottle broke and bright light exploded. Following its master's order, a serpentine dragon came to life and flew towards the enemy. It wrapped itself around the head and struck the crystal with its pointed muzzle.  
  
Light exploded once more as lightning crackled. He was thrown of his position, surprise stricken.  
  
~~~~~  
  
"The swords given to us are forged into our souls." The red-haired man discussed as he studied the white sword he held. "We can call its help anytime we need it. And it also follows our Mist." He was seated on a low rock while his brother was seated on a higher one. The wind blew a cool breeze and grasses swayed softly.  
  
"Our Mist?" The adolescent repeated and took the sword given to him as his brother nodded.  
  
"Yes," He took a bottle from his belt.  
  
The younger brother placed his sword on his lap and rested his elbows on it as he looked at the bottle while his brother was explaining.  
  
"Now this bottle contains the Mist." He moved it to present it in different side. "Do you remember what I've taught you about the Mist?"  
  
The white-haired man nodded. "Mists's energy is generated through a linear movement."  
  
"That's right!" He gestured, showing that his brother gave the exact answer. "So, how do you think can we use the Mist here?" He gave the bottle to his brother who took it with innocence.  
  
"Uhh..." He studied the bottle in many angles, hoping there is something that makes it special but there was none. "Uhh...you open it and breathe the Mist in?"  
  
The elder man laughed. "By then, the Mist had already left the bottle." He took the glass container. "Because the Mist's energy is generated through a linear movement, what we do is we throw it up," He lifted it to gesture a throwing action. "And the energy will explode from the bottle."  
  
The younger man was left in slight awe. "...but what is the difference between these bottled Mists and the one we breathe in?"  
  
"From these, we can summon a beast." The red-haired man returned the bottle to his belt.  
  
"Wow...!" Once more, the younger man was left speechless.  
  
"So, do you have any questions before we end our lecture?" The elder man turned to his pupil with a handsome, encouraging smile.  
  
The younger man nodded. "Why do people carry swords?"  
  
The elder man paused, then wore a gentle smile. "I don't know, myself. People say it is to kill. People say it is to defend. But I believe it is for protecting the ones we love." He looked up with a brighter smile. "But I still want to find out its true meaning." He turned to his brother. "What about you? What do you think is the reason?"  
  
"I..." He looked at his sword, watching the sunlight gleam on it. "I think why we have swords...is because we must find out what it really is for as we continue to master it."  
  
The red-haired man smiled proudly and ruffled the hair of his brother. "That's a well-said answer, otouto..."  
  
~~~~~~  
  
"Ugh!" He crashed on the wet grasses and rolled backwards. He held his shoulder that had a large graze and was covered with blood, easing its pain. He grunted as he struggled to stand and was successful on doing so on weak feet. He tightened his right fist and gasped, looking at his bloody palm. *My sword!* He looked around and saw it lifeless on the grasses.  
  
Knowing what to do, he called it through eyesight, a response seen from the purple gem that glowed and the sword floated. By the corner of his eye, he saw Omega's tail rising and flew up to the thundering skies, as did his sword. He extended his arm and caught it.  
  
Instantly, the tail had caught him and wrapped itself around him tightly.  
  
He gave the loudest cry of pain, more blood being squeezed from his wounds and bones slowly breaking. His white top no longer reached his shoulder and his pants were tattered, the band around his neck gone. Blood flowed from his mouth as the tail squeezed tighter. He panicked, thinking of what to do. After a while, his hand released the sword. It flew backwards, eventually striking the crystal on Omega's eye.  
  
The pain had caused Omega to squeeze tighter, causing another shout but it loosened, its life slipping away.  
  
The swordsman fell limply and crashed on the grasses. His head throbbed but still he moved his hand and pushed himself up, slowly from the pain and away from the red grasses. He turned around weakly to the dying Omega. *Before it causes more pain...!* The sword returned to its buckle. He took his last four bottles from his belt and lifted them to his face. "Play..." He threw it up, ignoring the wounds on his arm. "Quartet of the White Walls!" The bottles broke. Four white dragons materialized. All of them eventually flew towards the monster and crashed on it.  
  
At the very moment of death, light and wind exploded, throwing away the body of the swordsman.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The man on white landed on an empty ground and shielded the body he carried from the explosion behind him. He crouched tighter, eyes shut. When the explosion silenced, he opened his eyes and shook the bloody man he carried. "Niisama...! Niisama...!" His voice grew louder than his first whisper as his shakings grew stronger. "Niisama! Niisama, please wake up! Please wake up, Niisama!!"  
  
But his brother was heavy...cold...limp...  
  
The sad truth struck him as tears flowed from his eyes. "Niisama..." He carried the body and held it tightly close to him. "Niisama!!!" He wept. He repeated the same name with sad remorse, begging for him not to leave him behind.  
  
~~~~~  
  
The sound of rain came into his ears. He slowly opened his eyes, unbothered by the pour. But there no longer were thunders...no more were the lightnings...  
  
For a couple of minutes, he stayed on a stationary position. Soon, he felt himself moving, pushing himself up and then standing. The rain drenched him and took with it to the grasses, the blood from his wounds. He stepped forward and heavily walked towards what he fought for that laid lifeless on the grasses.  
  
The crystal of Omega.  
  
He bent to take it and stood up, studying it as it floated on his hand. Thoughts entered his head as he stared on. *This crystal that had taken many lives...broken many hopes and shattered many futures...!* He lifted it above his head, about to throw it out of anger.  
  
...He stopped when a thought came.  
  
If he threw it away, more chaos will ensue. The Count will look for it and use every method he can think of just to find it.  
  
*What if I hide it?*  
  
He realized everything he could do would only turn around. Sadly, he looked at the crystal once more, moving it in front of him. *Why...?*  
  
*****  
  
"Ara~ It's so hard looking for Omega-chan in this condition!" Helba grimaced as she had live cacti fan her while she was lying on her couch. But the thought of giving two crystals to the Count delighted her. She recieved a signal from one of her monsters and sat up with a wide smile. "You found it?!"  
  
*****  
  
A shadow was casted over the battered swordsman. His green eyes looked up and saw the familiar airship, watched it land on the grasses a medium distance away from him.  
  
"Is it here??" Helba excitedly left her airship with live cactic assisting her while she held up her umbrella. "Ara?? Makenshi-chan!"  
  
Makenshi only looked at the woman as he held the crystal.  
  
"Mou~ I came late." Helba pouted. After a few seconds of looking at Makenshi, she noticed the wounds. A gasp was released. "You mean you...?!" Frantically, she commanded her cacti to assist him to the airship.  
  
Soon, Makenshi was on a soft couch with live flowers tending to his wounds. He was assured of the safety of his crystal. But none of those bothered him. He didn't care about the crystal.  
  
Or maybe he needed it to stay in the Court of Gaudium, to continue his mission...to find out what caused the destruction of his home...  
  
Of his life...  
  
*Why...?* He closed his eyes.  
  
*...why didn't I die with him...?!*  
  
~owari+~ 


End file.
